


a half empty girl

by aphwhales



Series: hate for the island [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Baking Shenanigans, Humanstuck, References to Drugs, implied eating disorder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 20:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12261228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphwhales/pseuds/aphwhales
Summary: July 2016:Your name is Jane Crocker-Harley, and you really need your friend to stop putting weed in the cake you’re making.





	a half empty girl

**Author's Note:**

> probably a little more understandable if you read chapter 1 of "i don't care if you're not sorry, 'cause i forgive you". it gives a little more background on feferi in this au.
> 
> title from "rose colored boy" by paramore  
> (everytime i write the kids in this au its feel good bullshit i need to write Angst.)

**July 29 2016**

Your name is Jane Crocker-Harley, and you might have to kick Gamzee out of your kitchen before you and Feferi kill him. 

“Gamzee, for the last time,” You huff, throwing the first tier of the cake in the oven. “You absolutely cannot put weed in this cake.”

“Why not, sis?” He grins. “‘Doubt that Meulin would mind.” 

“Meulin might not,” Feferi chirps from her spot on the counter. “Nepeta probably will, though. She nearly broke Eridan’s nose the other day during a game of Dungeons and Dragons.” 

“Wow, gotta give her some motherfuckin’ credit for that.” Gamzee laughs. “In that case, let her punch me.” 

Feferi rolls her eyes, and glances nervously at the next tier of cake, waiting to be baked. The three of you are baking a triple layered cake for Nepeta and Meulin’s birthday tomorrow. 

There’s a roar from the other room, “Gonna kick your ass, blue boy!”, and Gamzee is the only one who doesn’t jump. Feferi mumbles something about how they should have asked Meenah, Calliope, and John to play Mario Kart somewhere else, but Calliope didn’t want to go without Gamzee, and you need his expertise. 

Well, at least, the expertise that doesn’t involve adding pot to the cake mix. 

Feferi is still looking nervously at the cake and you vaguely wonder why. Gamzee beats you to it, though. “You good, Fef?” 

“Er…” Feferi stammers, looking up from the tin. “Yeah! Yeah, I’m fine.” 

“Ma didn’t raise a fuckin’ liar, Fef!” Meenah shouts. 

You raise an eyebrow. Feferi giggles awkwardly. 

“Man, Fef,” Gamzee interrupts your staredown. “You don’t gotta eat that much cake. ‘Sides, you’re healthy. Don’t worry about that weight.” 

Feferi just shrugs, and you rub her shoulder gently. You’ve been there. Not to her extent, but you’ve been close, unfortunately. 

“Not that it’s any consolation,” You say quietly as Gamzee bangs around in your dishwasher, looking for a clean whisk. “But all those modeling firms your mom runs? Super unhealthy, darlin’. Don’t let them make you think you’re fat.”

“Also,” Gamzee stands quickly and nearly falls, and the colander he had on his head for some reason falls onto the floor. “You’re pretty motherfuckin’ cute, Fef.”

Feferi jumps unsteadily off the counter, grins widely, and slams the colander on your head. You shriek with laughter and stumble into Gamzee. 

The three of you land in a pile of sweaty teenagers, laughing uproariously. You hope that tomorrow is at least half as fun as today, because if it is? It’ll be a darn good day.


End file.
